


Lingerie and Bisexual Awakenings

by Leonidas1754



Series: Casual Love [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Hunk is actually good, Keith and Lance are disasters, Keith is a Mess, Lance finally has his bisexual awakening, Light Klance with the whole Lance's Bisexual Awakening thing, Lingerie, M/M, Pidge is just enjoying their lousy soap opera, shiro likes teasing keith, they're basically brothers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 12:49:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13764537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leonidas1754/pseuds/Leonidas1754
Summary: Keith buys himself lingerie, Lance (finally) has his bisexual awakening, Hunk is falling for Keith, Shiro likes being Keith's big bro, Matt has no idea how Pidge has held up this long, and Pidge wins a bet.They're one big disaster family.





	Lingerie and Bisexual Awakenings

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't originally plan to write more of this. And then I got an idea. The plan is to have these mostly be able to read individually if you want, in case hey, you don't like Klance but you like Heith? You can just read the Heith stuff and not the eventual Klance shit.

Wandering the space mall was actually nice without having to worry about security. Keith actually managed to explain to the mall cop what had happened, who begrudgingly lifted their ban after reviewing some camera footage. Sure, he hadn’t really wanted to let them go, but not only had they not technically done anything wrong, they could also likely kick his ass.

Hunk was off visiting the restaurant he’d worked at for a few hours as well as getting some… supplies for them, Lance and Pidge were visiting that weird Earth item shop, and Shiro was just exploring since he hadn’t gotten to come with them last time. Keith broke off on his own, appreciating some time to himself, out of the castle.

Keith paused outside a store catching the corner of his eye. He turned to actually get a full look at it and immediately felt his ears turn red. Sure, it was alien, but there was no mistaking it, it was a lingerie shop. He nearly bolted away right then and there, but stopped himself. He didn’t need to be so embarrassed and shy, he and Hunk had been messing around and doing a fair bit. Sure, they hadn’t done anything beyond handjobs and heavy petting, but it wasn’t like he was a completely inexperienced virgin anymore. He could look at lingerie without exploding into flames from embarrassment.

He stepped into the shop, allowing his curiosity to overcome his embarrassment. It wouldn’t hurt to look around, right? And he highly doubted anyone he knew would see him there. He was wearing casual clothes, though he wished he had a hood to pull up to mostly hide his head in case someone recognized him. He pushed it from his mind as he stepped further into the store, glancing around at the different pieces of clothing. 

Someone in a store uniform approached him with a friendly smile. “Hi! Looking for something for a special someone today? Or maybe something for yourself?”

Keith rubbed his neck, feeling his face heat. “I-I dunno. Just curious.” He immediately wrote off getting something for Hunk. That would just be weird. Besides, he wasn’t exactly Keith’s ‘special someone’ anyways. “I don’t really have a… that. So yea.”

The worker smiled. “Nothing wrong with that. I know some people get them just because it looks nice. You look good, you feel good, or something like that.”

Keith chuckled softly. “I guess that makes sense.” Sure, she was probably just trying to get him to buy something, but that was her job.

“Well, if you’ve never gotten anything like this, I can help you out if you’d like. Well, help picking things out to try on.” She smiled.

He almost shooed her away, but… “Well, couldn't hurt.” He doubted he’d buy anything, but it wouldn’t be bad if he did find something.

She looked him up and down for a moment before motioning for him to follow, leading him further back before stopping at a rack. “I think this would be perfect for you, especially since you haven’t worn anything like this before.” She held up an outfit, inspecting it. “Yea, this should work. You wanna try it on?”

Keith shrugged. It looked kind of normal, but he supposed he wouldn’t be able to really tell until he tried it on. “Wait, you just let people try these on?”

She nodded. “We have seperate ones for trying on, and they get cleaned after someone does.”

Keith nodded. “Alright, why not then.”

She led him back to the changing room and handed him the outfit to try on. Keith tried not to think about it too much, not looking too closely as he pulled his clothing off and pulled the lingerie on, then finally turned to look in the mirror.

The bottoms rode quite low on his hips, the red fabric quite tight around his ass. There were little heart shapes cut in a line down the sides, which Keith thought was cute at least. The top barely covered his pecs, looking more like a cross between a sports bra and a bikini top, the back completely open. The thin red fabric was only held to his chest by a strap around his chest and another around his neck. Pretty simple, and not  _ overtly _ sexy, but… He turned, taking a look. It actually looked pretty nice. There was something missing though, it just didn’t quite work for him. He peeled it off, peeking out.

“Looks nice, but do you have anything that’s less… I dunno, it looks too much like a bathing suit to me.” He handed it back to her and she put it in a basket. “Alright, hang on, I’ve got an idea…” She came back with another one and handed it to him.

Before even putting it on, he could tell it was much better. He quickly changed into it, admiring himself in the mirror. The bottoms were another pair of boyshorts, but this time silken and showing a bit more skin, and the top was translucent and draped over his chest and abdomen.

Keith felt adorable. He felt  _ sexy _ . 

He caved, pulling off the outfit before getting dressed again. “Yea, I’ll definitely take this one.”

The saleslady smiled brightly and brought him up to the counter. She wrapped up the clothes and put them in a small black bag. “For discretion, since I’m guessing this is a bit of a secret thing.”

“Ah, yea…” Keith rubbed his neck a bit as he handed her the money. “Thanks for your help.”

“Eh, it’s what I get paid to do. See ya!” She waved as he left.

Keith shoved his hands in his pockets with the bag slung over his arm, walking fast out of the store and hoping no one noticed. He couldn’t believe he just did that. What if someone he knew saw him? He shook his head. It was fine, he was fine, this was nothing. If anyone asked, he bought clothes. That wasn’t even a lie, lingerie counted as clothes, right?

He just kept walking. This was weird. Maybe he should get something else, that way he could just talk about that and omit the clothes bit entirely. Or just get other clothes.

“Hey, Keith! There you are!”

Keith felt like jumping out of his skin at the sound of Shiro’s voice, turning around to see him jogging up. “O-Oh, hey.”

Shiro raised a brow. “You’re all jumpy again. You only get like that after ‘hanging out’ with Hunk,” he pointed out, making air quotes with his fingers. “Something up?”

Keith blushed bright red. “No, nothing is up. I wasn’t hanging out with Hunk. I was just wandering around.”

Shiro shrugged. “What’d you buy?” He asked, motioning to Keith’s bag.

“Nothing. It’s clothes.” Why did he have to be a nervous wreck about these sorts of things. Why couldn’t he just keep calm. How did Hunk do it?

Shiro looked amused. “If you say so. You’re really on edge, though, are you okay?”

Keith sighed. “I’m fine, just… Bad at things. Hunk’s really good and calm about this stuff, it’s not fair.”

Shiro just chuckled. “Just take a deep breath. You don’t have to tell me anything you don’t want to. C’mon, let’s go look around.”

Keith sighed and followed Shiro around, looking at the different stuff. It was typical mall stuff, really. Kinda weird, how it wasn’t all that different than home, just a lot bigger. Keith remembered hanging around in the closest mall back home. Miles away, but he liked to sit and people-watch. Sometimes he’d just wander around. It felt nice to be around people, even if he didn’t know them. Even if he couldn’t really talk to them. Keith sighed. Man, now he just felt kind of pathetic, thinking about it.

“Huh, hey look at this.” Shiro snapped Keith out of his thoughts, tugging him over to a stand. “Hey, you used to wear hair barrettes and stuff.”

“Yea, when I was like, ten.” Keith snickered and looked over the stand. It was full of ribbons and hair clips and fur clips and things to tie up loose bits. 

Shiro shook his head. “No, you stopped wearing them when Lance made fun of you for it. In your first week of flight school.”

Keith winced. “Oh. Yea.”

Shiro patted his shoulder. “You should wear one again, if only to try. I highly doubt Lance will make fun of you again. Pidge will bust his kneecaps if he does,” he points out.

Keith laughed softly. “Alright, alright. Only if it’s red.”

“Of course, it’s always gotta be red,” Shiro said, rolling his eyes. “What about this one?” He pulled a simple red ribbon off the stand, holding it up.

Keith rolled his eyes again. “Yea, sure, that works. Here.” He gave the money to the merchant running the stand and took the ribbon from Shiro, stuffing it in his bag.

“You can wear it with whatever weird stuff you bought.”

Keith felt his face turn bright red. “Shiro! Knock it off!”

“I’m helping~” Shiro said with a grin.

Keith punched him in the shoulder. “No you are not!”

Shiro winced, laughing softly. “Sorry, it’s just not often I get to tease you anymore.”

Keith stuck his tongue out and Shiro laughed some more. Still, in a strange way, it was comforting. This didn’t have to be weird, right? He was a normal guy, he was fucking around with one of his friends and that was fine. He was fine.

The rest of their mall trip went without much event. Nobody asked weird questions, though Shiro kept nudging him. They just made their way back to the castle, where Keith excused himself to put his stuff away.

He paused when he got to his room, however. Well, the others were busy. It wouldn’t hurt to make sure it fit right, right? He knew he was just making excuses to put it back on, but whatever. He tossed his clothes and pulled the lingerie back on. He was about to go to the mirror when he spotted the red ribbon in the bag. He paused before pulling it out and tying it on. It didn’t hold his hair back or anything, he just liked the splash of color against his black hair.

Keith turned in the mirror, smiling. It really did feel good. And he looked good, too, which kind of help in the whole feeling good aspect. He looked cute, or maybe sexy? Both worked. He wondered what Hunk would think. “Yea, this is-”

He heard the door open and spun around in alarm. 

“Hey Keith, Pidge wants to-” Lance walked in, then froze as he spotted Keith. 

They stared at each other for a few moments. Then Keith screamed a little louder than he really intended to. “GET OUT!”

Lance yelped and slammed the door behind him. Keith groaned and slumped against the wall. Lance saw him, Lance fucking saw him in sexy lingerie, how the hell was he ever going to face Lance, or ANY of his team, ever again? “Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah-”

* * *

 

“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!”

Shiro raised a brow as Lance came yelling down the hall. “Uh… Lance?” He called over the yelling. “Lance, what’s wrong?”

Lance stopped yelling, covering his face. “I… I just… Keith…”

Shiro pat the seat beside him. “C’mon, you can tell me, I won’t judge or anything.”

Lance sat down, rubbing his face a bit. “... I just saw Keith in lingerie.”

Shiro blinked. That was… Not what he was expecting. But then again, that did answer one question. “Huh, so that’s what he bought today.”

Lance turned to look at him. “What? That’s what you’re focusing on?”

Shiro shrugged. “Well, you shouldn’t have barged into his room.”

“HE’S WEARING LINGERIE!”

“Yea? And?” Shiro pat his shoulder. “I’m guessing he just likes it. Not really any of our business.”

Lance took a deep breath. “That… It’s in my head now.”

Shiro chuckled. “Why? Noticing something in particular?”

“... He had a red ribbon in his hair.” And those shorts fit really nicely around his- Lance shook his head, trying to get rid of THAT particular thought.

Shiro snickered. “I guess that was a good call on my part, then. He stopped wearing hair stuff when you teased him.”

Lance pursed his lips. “Right… He’s still um…”

Shiro watched him fumble in amusement. “... Did you find him attractive?”

“What?! No!” Lance shook his head. “Don’t be dumb, it was just weird to see!”

“Lance, there’s nothing wrong with finding him attractive.”

Lance shook his head violently. “I don’t find him attractive, I’m straight!”

Shiro stared at him for a few moments before cracking up laughing. Lance glared at him, face heating up. Shiro was at least able to tone down his laughter after a few moments, covering his mouth as he caught his breath.

“Heh… You’re serious?” he asked, obviously not believing him.

“Yes!” Lance huffed, crossing his arms. “I don’t like guys. I mean me and Hunk did stuff a few times, but that’s Hunk, he’s my best friend, and we were just messing around.”

Shiro stared at him incredulously. “... Oh my fuck, you’re not joking.”

Lance huffed. “You could be a little more supportive.”

“Lance, I swear to you, I’m being as supportive as I can, but there is no way in the universe that you are straight. You find Keith attractive.” Shiro put his hand on Lance’s shoulder, shaking his head.

Before Lance could respond, Hunk stepped in, pouting a bit. “Ah, damn, did I miss Lance’s bisexual awakening? I’ve been waiting years for that!”

“Hunk!” Lance glared at him. “I’m not- I don’t like guys!”

Hunk gave him a deadpan look. “Lance, I love you, but you’re an idiot. I’ve literally had my dick up your ass.” Lance turned red and Shiro cracked up laughing again. Lance stood and stomped off, Hunk chuckling softly as he turned to Shiro. “What set it off, anyways?”

Shiro wiped at the corner of his eye. “Mm, we should probably apologize to him. But uh, apparently he walked in on Keith wearing lingerie.”

Hunk blinked. “Uh… Wow. Okay, yea, that’d probably do it.”

“Mhm. You might want to check on Keith, though, I can’t imagine Lance walking in helped much.” Shiro shook his head, standing. “In the meantime, I’m going to get a different room, before I end up hearing you three doing whatever it is you end up doing.”

Hunk snickered and headed off to Keith’s room, lightly knocking on the door. “Keith?”

“It’s unlocked…”

Hunk carefully opened the door and closed it behind him, spotting Keith curled up against the wall with his blanket wrapped tightly around him. “Hey buddy, you alright?”

“Yea, just… Ugh. This is dumb.” Keith looked up, grumbling softly.

Hunk sat in front of him, patting his head. “That’s a cute ribbon,” he said, running a hand through his hair. “Shiro says Lance walked in on you.”

Keith sighed. “Yea. It’s… yea.”

Hunk leaned in, kissing his cheek. “Can I see?”

Keith blushed softly, seeming to consider it for a moment before standing up and letting the blanket fall off. “I got it for myself today, because I liked it. Well, the ribbon was Shiro’s idea, though he didn’t know about the rest of this,” he said, motioning to the rest of the lingerie.

Hunk stood as well, eyes wide. “Oh wow… No wonder Lance freaked out. You look amazing.”

Keith chuckled softly, tugging at the soft edge of his top. “Thanks. Lance freaked out..?”

“Yea, I think seeing you finally made him realize he’s bisexual. Of course the sudden realization is making him freak out.” Hunk chuckled and sat on Keith’s bed.

“Really?” Keith tucked a stray hair behind his ear, smiling softly. “I thought he just had a preference for girls. I mean, I haven’t seen him interact with a lot of guys.”

Hunk shrugged. “Yea, he’s just been in denial for a long time. But enough about him.”

Keith chuckles and sat on Hunk’s lap, straddling his legs. “Yea, of course. I really liked it myself, I’m glad you do to~”

Hunk chuckled and reached around to lightly squeeze Keith’s ass, making him blush. “You’ll have to show me where you got this, but for now…” He pulled Keith into a kiss, which Keith happily returned and wrapped his arms around Hunk’s neck.

Hunk’s hands slipped under the thin fabric, but he let Keith take the lead this time, happy to have him seem to be a bit more confident. Keith lightly tugged at Hunk’s hair, arching his chest against Hunk’s.

* * *

 

“Hey Pidge, if I threw myself out of the air lock, how long would it take for me to suffocate?”

Pidge looked up from their computer. “Uh… About 90 seconds. Should I ask why?”

“No.” Lance’s voice was completely deadpan as he walked on.

Shiro followed behind, sighing. “Don’t throw yourself out an airlock just because you’re attracted to Keith.”

Pidge snickered. “Seriously, that’s why?”

“Shut up!” Lance yelled.

Matt shook his head. “I don’t know how you’ve lived with these guys for so long.”

Pidge snickered. “I’ve basically learned to treat most of it like a cheesy soap opera.  Also I should let Coran know I’ve won our bet.”

“What bet?” Matt turned to her, raising a brow.

Pidge chuckled. “That Lance would realize he’s bisexual due to Keith. Coran was so sure it would be Hunk, but really, if it hadn’t happened by now, it was never going to happen.”

Matt seemed to consider it. “... Yea, probably.”

“Eh, he’s still got a chance to win our other bet.”

“Do I want to know?”

“Can’t tell you anyways, since it involves you.”

Matt glared at Pidge, hands on his hips. “Okay, you  _ have _ to tell me. You shouldn’t be making bets on your own brother.”

“Aw c’mon,” Pidge said, nudging him. “I even made the bet in your favor!”

Matt just huffed and watched as Shiro chased Lance around the hangar, trying to talk him down from doing something stupid. “... This is the worst soap opera I’ve ever watched.”

Pidge laughed. “I know, isn’t it great.”

Matt wondered how long it would take for everyone to end up in some kind of relationship except him and Pidge. Pidge had hedged their bets on Matt finally cracking and dragging Shiro into one of their bedrooms to have their own fun.

**Author's Note:**

> Well this was fun. Hope you enjoyed, leave a comment with things you might want to see!  
> Basically the plan here is for Keith/Lance/Hunk combinations with Shiro/Matt on the side. And Pidge poking fun at all of them, of course.  
> Hope you enjoy!  
> (Please do not request ships outside the ones listed as I don't really want to do ships outside those. Not an Anti, this is just what I like.)


End file.
